Android 18 and Her Lovely Women 2
by Rinnegan Senju
Summary: this time its Bulma and 18. Lets see how this goes!


A year has passed since Gohan has achieved the powers beyond that of a super Saiyan defeating Cell and the death of his father Goku. The world has been at peace for only a year and so much has happened. Chichi gave birth to a baby boy naming him Goten and Vegeta engulfed with pride has left the planet once again to try and become an ascended Super Saiyan. Meanwhile Bulma had to take care of Trunks all by her lonesome (excluding her mother and father, but he father being busy usually so just her mother) for the next few months until he returns.

Android 18 ended up marrying Krillin and having a child with him and named her Marron. Marron is the youngest out of the Z-Fighter's children born at this time but not so far behind of the age of the new born Goten, who isn't far behind trunks.

Android 18 being an in experienced mother needed someone to talk to. She thought seeing ChiChi would just distract her trying to take care of her own newborn baby so she thought of Bulma. She knew her baby wasn't as young and would it would easier to ask questions about something she just went through. She also thought it was a good chance to...have a really good intimate conversation with her. Android 18 took off from the Kami house where her, her daughter, and Krillin stayed and headed straight for Capsule Corp.

Once she reached Capsule Corp. she thought of what ways could she introduce herself to Bulma since they never really had a conversation only a couple meet and greets and one of those times being a baby shower for herself. Android 18 was kind of embarrassed she loved how cute and young Bulma looked...and her body. Oh how Bulma's body just shined with the sunlight made Android 18 excited, she wanted her so bad, but she had to control herself. Just this one time, and let everything else come together.

Once she reached the front door of the huge Corporation she have a few hard knocks forgetting her inhuman like strength and someone said, "I'm coming!" in a light voic _e._ __The person who answered the door ended up being Panti Breifs, Bulma's mother. "Hello...How may I help you?" She said smiling. Android 18 kind of confused but went with it said, "Um...is Bulma home. I just want to talk to her. You see...I had a baby myself recently and I just want to know how to address her." Panti still smiling did a small chuckle then said, "Oh okay. Come in then. What did you say your name was?" 18 walked through their door and started looking at the inside of their wonderful home. "It's 18.." She said still gazing upon the inside of the house's glory. "Ohhhh. I know you. My daughter was just talking about you the other day.." 18 turned around and said, "Oh so you must be her-" she was cut off by looking at the size of Panti's breast. They were a nice size for an older woman like her and 18 was getting excited again. "Well make yourself at home sweet pea. Bulma should be back in a few minutes she just went to the park with Trunks. Do you want me to get you anything?" Panti asked? "No. That's fine...Thank you.." 18 said sitting on their couch a little tired. "Okay then. Let me know if you do~" Panti said walking back into the kitchen as her hips swayed from side to side. "Wow..even her mother still has a nice body" 18 thought to herself

Moments later Bulma walked into the house with a sleeping baby with purple hair in a stroller. Bulma walked in and said "Mother...I'm home!" Bulma then noticed the blonde asleep on her couch and walked up to her and said, "Hello..?" In a stern voice to wake her up. 18 got up and shook her head to wake herself up a bit and noticed that the pretty blue haired woman was right in her face and she could see her cleavage as well.

"Hello Bulma...I came to ask you some advice..." 18 said staring at Bulma's body. "Uhh sure. Anything for Krillin's wife. Just let me put baby Trunks in his crib and then we can talk." Bulma took baby Trunks out of his stroller and walked away. 18 was thinking about how she was going to seduce her. She thought of many ways but nothing seemed to be efficient in her head. Over all that thinking she didn't even notice that Bulma came back and she was sitting down pretty close to. "So...what did you want advice on?" Bulma said looking directly into the eyes of 18. "Uhh...Yes. I would really like some advice on parenting since Krillin and I have never had kids before.." 18 said getting straight to the point. "Oh well that makes sense..but you didn't have to come all the way out here Krillin knows my number. You could've called." Bulma said giggling. "Oh..well you might've had a demonstration or something and...I would've been able to witness it over the phone." 18 said making a reasonable excuse. "Okay I guess that's true.." Bulma said thinking it over. "Well. First off. You always want the baby to breastfeed with its head on whichever side your most comfortable with...don't let the baby switch sides because your nipples start to swell..." Bulma said trying to be as detailed as she possibly could to 18. 18 wanting to now fuck her harder than ever leaned into her slowly. "Then you want to...what are you-"

She was cut off as 18 kissed her deeply while rubbing her hands up and down her body. Seconds later 18 released the kiss and said.."Your lips taste better than I would have imagined." Bulma astonished by what just happened didn't know what to say. Not even her own husband never kissed her like that. She felt like something deep inside her was getting hot and fired up. She was so confused. "Uhh...I..I.." 18 put a finger over her lips. "It seems like you will be easier than ChiChi my little slut. I think you've already submitted to me..." 18 began moving her hand towards Bulma's jeans and rub her pussy just a little through her jeans. Teasing her, making Bulma go insane trying to hold in her moans. "P-Please..stop.." Bulma tried to say. 18 kept going but gave a small evil laugh kneeing that she wanted it so bad. "How could you say that Bulma..." She began licking her ear. "You're so wet that even your juices are coming through your jeans...I know you want me. I'm gonna make you cum."

18 stuck her hand in her jeans and began rubbing her pussy through her drenched panties. Bulma covered her mouth as her face got super red. She started matching her hip motions into 18's hand. 18 barely did anything and Bulma was already feeling overpowered. Bulma's hips moved faster and faster as she was about to cum. 18 stopped her finger motions as soon as she was about to cum and Bulma was so damn close. 18 sucked on her fingers and said "If you want me to make you cum...you need to take me to your room and we'll do more. Bulma was thinking it over. Her husband never touched her like this. Vegeta barely showed love to her. He never made her cum, he'd always cum first and she'd end up have to masturbate her best friend ChiChi. She really needed this, even if it did mean cheating on him. "O-Ok..." Bulma got up and lead the way to her bedroom and locked the door behind them.

"I have a surprise for you Bulma. Get on the bed, take on your pants, spread your legs wide, then close your eyes. Bulma did as instructed leaving only her panties on with her legs hanging off your bed. She closed her eyes and waited. 18 getting harder by the second pulled out her huge cock and started stroking. "I can't believe I'm going to have some her pussy..." She thought to herself as she walked over to Bulma's naked body. "Bulma are you ready...?"

18 asked with Bulma's eyes still closed. 18 rubbing her throbbing cock over her pussy. "Mmmhmm...wait what is th-" Bulma was cut off by her own scream and her eyes forcefully came open and she saw a huge cock attached to the blondes body pumping rapidly in and out of her. "Y-You...you have...a penis?! H-How?" Bulma asked trying to keep her moans in while clenching to the bed sheets. "Dr. Gero did a lot of things to me Bulma...things a girl, no, a human should never experience. Please just..I'm sorry.." 18 said in a sappy voice putting on her sob story seeing if Bulma would take the bait. Bulma saw the traumatizing sorrow in her eyes amd decided to secretly be 18's. "Okay 18...I'm..I'm..sorry...For making you remember your past. Please Make me yours." Bulma sat up to hug 18 so she put her arms behind her neck and her lags behind 18's waist. 18 grinned glad she took the bait and said "Heheheh...so you'll be my little cum slut then.." She said returning to her normal but more stern tone. 18 started to pump faster and harder trying to get Bulma to go crazy. "Ahh! Wait! God please! Give me your cum 18. I want it all in me now! I'm about to cum!" Bulma said having the best orgasm ever on top of 18's cock which made her pussy tighten up around her cock.

"Oh Fuck! So tight!" 18 said having no choice but to cum and released it all inside Bulma. "I hope you don't get pregnant..." 18 said pulling out of Bulma's cum overflowing pussy. Bulma laid on the bed with her tongue out and 18 was still hard. "Bulma...I want you to do one more thing for ms babe..." 18 asked. Bulma slowly got up and was ready. "Yes 18. What would you like me to do?" She said smiling and her pussy satisfied. "I want you to gag on my cock so I can leave a pretty surprise all over your face for your husband." Bulma gladly said "Okay!"

Then walked over to 18, kneeled down, and started stroking the huge cock that was in front of her. She put the tip in her mouth and wrapped her tongue around it. "Good...But I told you to gag on it!" 18 said grabbing Bulma's head and making her take all of her cock in her mouth at once. Bulma wasn't ready but she still let herself get throat fucked by 18 huge cock. Bulma even started fingering herself trying to match her finger movements to every time that large cock went down her throat. "Bulma...I'm gonna cum..stay still..." She said moving Bulma's head up and down on her cock really fast and Bulma started fingering herself even faster. "I'm cumming!" 18 shouted as she pulled the cock out of her mouth and sprayed her cum over all Bulma's face.

"How did you like that Bulma.." Bulma used her finger to wipe some of the cum off her face and then lick it. "You taste so sweet 18..." She said with a satisfied look on her face. "Well good I'm glad you like it. I will be back. Thank you for your advice." 18 said as she winked then gathered her clothes and put them on, and flew out of Bulma's window. "Mmm..if Vegeta finds out I did this...he'll kill me" She said but then licked more of the cum off her face. "He won't." She said grinning to herself as she got in the bed and took a power nap.

-/-

Sorry I didn't write it until today. I've been kind of drowsy and tired lately. Mostly lazy and tired though. Sorry its so short. I apologize. I should have another story out pretty soon and the added chapters for my other stories are running through my head as well. Be ready.


End file.
